Christmas Lunch
by Claykalin
Summary: Vincent's family hold the annual Christmas Dinner, an event every pureblood witch, wizard and child across the UK attends. Unfortunately not everyone is invited.


**Christmas Lunch**

**_A/N: _**_Hello! This one shot is written for the Countdown to Christmas Drabble / Oneshot Competition (link can be found in my bio)_

_Prompt: Family Gathering_

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter series nor am I making any money from writing this, just having a lot of fun!_

_Enjoy!_

…

"Vincent Henley Crabbe, you put on that vest right away. _I will send in the House Elves_."

A thirteen year old Vince grumbled as he put the silk pink vest on that his mother had bought for him. It did look quite fancy, and was embroidered with lines of a darker magenta in a geometric pattern, but he could only imagine what his Uncle Hyperion would say. The Dawlish soldier was a hard man to please. Everyone was coming today. Not just his family but the entire pureblood population of the United Kingdom, and a few from beyond. Today was a day to impress.

…

"Oh, Vinny! Your room looks so _tidy_."

His cousin Tracey stood in the doorway. She'd followed him as they both sought escape from the House-ism downstairs. One of the Nott girls, a third cousin or something to their friend Theo, had been sorted into Hufflepuff, and whilst her parents were trying to be supportive and loving, other adults were angry and disgusted.

…

"Do you like it?"

His mother looked at him with wide eyes, slightly crinkled from her wide smile. He'd opened his Christmas present to find a new Beater's bat, as well as arm and leg padding. _Next time you're sure to make the team! Just keep practicing!_ He returned her smile as though she hadn't just rubbed salt on the still open wound. Draco smirked over her shoulder.

…

"What? I didn't _actually_ say it."

Vince rolled his eyes at the uptight Elspeth MacDougal. But she'd said _I love Friday's! I think it's my favourite word!_ and his immediate response was _Friday is my second favourite F word_. He could hardly blame her for her quick _do you have to be so vulgar_ scowl, but what did she expect him to say? Honestly.

…

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

Nierin Davis's final words before he swallowed a mouthful of eggnog. Tracey's older brother was lactose intolerant and sometimes enjoyed dancing with death, or a day of being stuck in a St Mungo's bed. His twin Emyr tried not to laugh as their mother dragged them both away. He'd no doubt challenged his brother to it, but what better time to do it than around a hundred or so witches and wizards who no doubt had some Healing abilities? Death Eaters knew all sorts of tricks the Healing Institute wouldn't teach.

…

"They've left. I don't think I'll see them again to be honest."

Theo had hidden upstairs, having been dealt a harsh lecture from Greg's father on the importance of Slytherin and Pureblood ideals. His cousins an aunt and uncle, the ones with the Hufflepuff, had left. He was right, too; they probably wouldn't ever be welcomed back into the family. Vince could hardly comfort him, the Crabbe's were certainly the more active supporters of the Pureblood Mantra.

…

"_Mia mama pensa che sei un gruppo di idioti_."

Blaise's younger sister Adelina had always preferred speaking Italian, even though she, too, attended Hogwarts. But she never let go an opportunity to insult the community she was stuck in. _She likes Milan better_ Blaise had told Vince, before translating, _and she said our mother thinks you're all a bunch of idiots. What with the whole anti-Muggleborn crap. I do, too, but I'm not gonna say it _here_ of all places_.

…

"My father's drunk _way_ too much."

Pansy hid behind Vince and Greg as her father shuffled past calling for her. _Just a little while_, she'd said, _once mother finds him she'll take him home and then I'll leave you two alone_. But they didn't mind her hiding there. Greg chatted with Pansy about the fashions seen at the League Christmas Dinner last week, the Daily Prophet had a complete lift out. Vince called his cousin Lawrence Bulstrode over (Millicent's older brother) and distracted himself with real Quidditch talk. Pansy loosened up after five minutes, but she'd still hid for thirty minutes, five of those after they'd seen her parents leaving.

…

"That went well."

His mother sighed once the last of the guests, her sister Lena and her husband Rudolf Weber (a German Wizarding Line dating back to the twelfth century) left. She sank on the couch and Vince followed suit on the armchair across from her. _At least we don't have to host that every year_, she said. Then she sighed and stood up. _Better get cleaning, the House Elves can only do so much and my mother is coming tomorrow_.

Because her mother couldn't come today, no Muggleborn could come to an event like this.

…

**_A/N:_**_ Hope you liked it! Drop a review and let me know what you think! Have a nice day!_


End file.
